


a family to come home to

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Janos Quested, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Sign Language, Teleportation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "Papa, what are we doing?” Kurt eventually asked him. Azazel hummed noncommittally until the boy’s tail began poking him in the side, and he huffed out a breath before answering.“I am cuddling my son while nursing my dignity,” Azazel told him, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the grass.
Relationships: Azazel & Kurt Wagner, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Janos Quested & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	a family to come home to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a very merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959224) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> loosely set in the same verse as _a very merry Christmas_!

Azazel growled as the burning scent of smoke rose up around him, tilting his head to the side as he listened for the tell-tale  _ crack _ of Kurt's porting. His eyes were covered with a silk cloth as they trained and Azazel  _ hated _ being blinded. Teleportation relied so heavily on sight. If he couldn't see where he was going or visualize his destination, he couldn't get there. In order to pull himself from the world and open reality somewhere else, he  _ had _ to be able to see it.

Growling again, Azazel tried to focus his hearing even as his heart raced. They weren't the only ones training—Azazel could faintly hear Logan and Laura wrestling a ways away, Hank cheering them both on—and it made it harder to focus. He heard a crack from somewhere behind him and whirled around, but before he could do so much as take a full breath there was another crack off to his right.

“Kurt,” Azazel warned, his voice rumbling out of his chest with anger, “be kind, else you'll be grounded.”

He wasn’t annoyed at the boy but at his own lack of ability. Azazel knew he had weaknesses, weaknesses they couldn’t afford with the way the government had been rounding up children. More often than not, Azazel was away on a rescue mission. He couldn’t be sloppy. Not now. Not when he had Kurt and a metal band around his finger. Not when he had a family to come home to. 

There was a moment of silence disrupted only by the distant noise of others. Azazel tried to focus on the environment around him, doing his best to hone his hearing in case he ever found himself in a situation wherein he was unable to see, when—

“Dad says you can't ground me just because I’m winning!” Kurt called out with a laugh, and Azazel felt another surge of anger at being blindfolded as his lack of sight blocked him from communicating with his husband. He whirled towards the source of Kurt's voice, his hands curled into fists at his sides as he shifted his head from one foot to the other and readied himself.

A crack sounded in front of him. He sucked in a surprised breath and was assaulted with thick, heavy smoke filling his lungs. He swung a fist and hit nothing, and a moment later Kurt’s tail was wrapping around his ankle and tugging his leg up as two hands shoved at his stomach and he went crashing to the lawn. 

A giggle sounded out, and then his menace of a son flopped onto his belly and pushed all the air from his lungs. Azazel grunted, wrestling with Kurt until the boy was flopped over his chest, laughing loudly, squirming away from Azazel's tickling fingers. He cried out in victory, wrapping his tail around Kurt's waist to keep him down as he continued to run his fingers up and down the boy's sides.

“Papa stop it!” Kurt squealed, hands and tail pushing at him uselessly. Kurt was only a boy, barely thirteen and still very small. Azazel kept him down with his tail as he continued his assault. “Dad! Daddy, help!” his screams were accompanied by the swaying of his tail, which Azazel could feel whipping widely around the air

A moment later, Janos' familiar fingers pressed against his temples, slipping under the silk blindfold and rubbing firmly against his forehead. They slipped further down his face and Azazel felt Janos spell out “stop” against his cheek before his fingers were moving back to his head. Azazel’s fingers stopped tickling, so instead, he wrapped both arms around Kurt and held him tightly as his boy slowly calmed down. Janos' fingers slipped back under the blindfold, carding through Azazel’s hair before undoing the tie.

The fabric fell away, and Azazel blinked up at the blinding sun as he tried to see past the spots blinking across his eyes. Janos' fingers were still in his hair, and they began to scratch at his scalp. Azazel shivered, going boneless when his husband dug the tips of his fingers into his temples and all of his tension drained out of him through Janos' steady fingers against his head.

Janos placed his closed fist against Azazel’s cheek and then raised his pinky. Next, he raised his index finger and extended his thumb. Azazel smiled as Janos then patted his cheek, and he pointed the forked end of his tail at his husband to repeat the phrase without taking his arms from Kurt. 

“Papa, what are we doing?” Kurt eventually asked him. Azazel hummed noncommittally until the boy’s tail began poking him in the side, and he huffed out a breath before answering. 

“I am cuddling my son while nursing my dignity,” Azazel told him, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the grass. The sun was warm against his skin and the breeze was cool enough to be pleasant. Kurt giggled again and was a weight above him that Azazel had never imagined but knew he would do anything to protect, and his husband was still carding his fingers through his hair. 

He had never before believed in a heaven, not when he looked like the very creature the gods who guarded their gates cast away, but this—well, he would call this heaven in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
